The Original Story
by KiyaShirona14
Summary: There was nothing - absolutely nothing. Not even the slightest bit of something existed. Everything was just nothing. The beginning was merely nothing. But something happened to maintain equilibrium. (A STORY RE-TOLD PRECISELY ABOUT HOW THE POKEWORLD WAS CREATED)
1. Chap 1 - The First and Second Life Form

**Disclaimer:** Owning Pokemon is bad. So I no own it. Mr. Tajiri does :D

* * *

There was nothing - absolutely nothing. Not even the slightest bit of something existed. Everything was just nothing. The beginning was merely nothing.

But surprisingly, this "nothing" was formed into "something". This "something" multiplied into a hard and elliptical surface called an "egg" today. Nobody could ever explain this phenomenon but underneath the egg's surface is a being filled with life. The egg radiated the aura of the first form of life.

A pair of ruby and emerald eyes opened and a pair of hands began to move around its prison's wall. _"Where am I? Who am I? And what am I?"_ this creature thought. _"This prison may be dense but seems brittle. I can feel there is something outside. What would happen if I break this?"_

Crack – Crack – CRACK!

The creature continuously punched the walls of the egg with all its might to break it and succeeded to free itself from the cold prison. The creature wore a magnificent white robe with gold and grey linings across the edges. It had silver flowing hair with golden streaks. What gave it the most majesty was the expertly sewn symbol at the back of the robe – a gold wheel with four green gems at the sides. As a whole, this creature would look like a king and observed itself. "I think my name is Arceus…"

At these words, the creature, known as Arceus, set his feet on the bottomless black floor under him. Yes, he identified himself as a male. He wandered around the endless void and led himself to nowhere. "Why am I here? What am I supposed to do?" Arceus said. Suddenly, his hands glowed a bright light. He placed his hands on the invisible floor and something happened. The floor wasn't invisible anymore. Instead, it had formed into a grassy surface.

"Whoa, how did I do that? I guess I wield the power to create this world… My world," he smiled at the last words. He concentrated and gathered all his power until hundreds of thousands of hands appeared before him. "Great, now I can really fix this empty void!" he said with pure happiness. And this was the first pure emotion given out – happiness.

His hands danced around the void to create the same surface, then rocks, and they multiplied to form planets and stars. He created countless of these celestial beings but only one remained in his heart. _"This planet makes me feel good. Feel like home? Earth…"_ Arceus thought. He settled in this planet and placed things he had not placed in other planets like plants and water. Moreover, he gave life to this planet. Arceus sighed out of exhaustion and smiled once again. He thought of the things he would create in time. "But why does it feel so lonely? I think I've forgotten something," he wondered.

"And how the heck am I supposed to erase this feeling? I don't like it. I want to share this with someone else but I'm not sure how," he walked around the planet's breezy field. He stopped at the lake and observed his reflection. "What if…" he cut his sentence and tried to pull his crown out of his head. Nice, this crown was a part of him. It would hurt if he would cut it but the question is: WHY DOES HE WANT TO DO THAT?

He continued to cut off the crown while not bothering the pain he was causing to himself. It was a small part of him but he was severely bleeding. It wasn't that essential but why the heck was he doing this?

"Finally," he winced when he finished cutting off the crown. His pale face was dressed with his crimson blood but he kept on smiling. He held the crown by his mind and focused. A bright light enveloped the bloody crown and it lasted for a few minutes until it faded. The crown was now on a little girl's head.

She was lying on the soft grass. Arceus stared and smiled at what he did. She was wearing the same robe as his and her face was exactly like his. This being he created was like a younger gender-bent version of him. As if she was his daughter. "She's perfect" Arceus muttered.

She groaned and stood up staring at her creator. "Who are you and who am I?" she said with a cute voice. Arceus looked into her eyes – they were like his, the ruby crimson ones like his. Arceus felt the purest emotion of all – love.

"First of all, I am Arceus. Your creator and master but I would be delighted if you would call me your father. Second of all, you are mine to care for. You are mine to love. You are mine to raise. You are my heir. You are my daughter and your name is…

He paused and thought for a moment. Seconds of silence passed until he smiled sweetly at her, saying

"Your name is…

Giratina…"


	2. Chap 2 - The Three Dimensions

"Giratina…" the little girl repeated. "I like that name. It's mysterious but cute!" she smiled at her creator while he smiled back. They started to walk around a forest.

"Arceus, I wouldn't mind if you'd call me Tina as my nickname or you can call me all you want. After all, you are my master."

"Okay. If that's what you want then yes, I will call you Tina but please, don't call me by my name. Call me 'Father', understood?"

"Yes, Father!"

She giggled quietly which made Arceus grin widely. _"Can things go worse now?"_ he thought. Suddenly, everything went loose. It was an overthrow of plants, water, rocks, and everything else. Other materials slowly corroded into small purple particles. The sky became black and flickered as Arceus stared, dumbfounded. It was complete chaos.

"Father, what's happening?" Giratina asked, frightened. "I don't know…" he answered. He was panicking inside. _"It appears that this place is unstable. I don't want this world to end just yet. There should be something governing it,"_ he thought. He immediately opened a portal into the same blank void he was in before. He grabbed his daughter's hand and entered the void. She began crying as she recalled the horrible overthrow. "Don't cry, Tina. Father's going to do something about it, okay? Now, shush," he consoled her.

He focused his powers to summon the lesser number of hands he had when he created that universe. He let his hands dance around the empty space again and it was painted with a cooling hue of blue. He poured an overwhelming amount of power in this dimension but this power is a whole lot different from his creation powers. He also placed ancient materials here to contain the power. He called this dimension "Temporal Dimension". This was the birth of one of the most significant powers in the universe – Time.

"Wow, from a blanket of nothing you created this beautiful dimension. You really are awesome Father," his daughter praised. He just smiled knowingly at her. _"Soon, you'll be able to do the same,"_ he thought. He opened up a portal to the first universe he created and saw that everything wasn't flying around anymore. Actually, time stopped here.

"_It seems Time only stopped the overthrow. I need something to fix this,"_ he had another idea. Again, he opened a portal to another blank void. The two life forms teleported to the void and Arceus began to dance around it again but this time, it wasn't blue. It was a magenta kind of pink. He placed the same ancient materials to contain a different power. Almost like it was the opposite of Time. Arceus continued to dance around the pink dimension as Giratina watched in awe. _"The Spacial Dimension is so cool…"_ she thought. "Spacial? Space…" her father halted when he read her mind. "Nice name," he whispered while ignoring his daughter's wide eyes.

"_But how did you know that?"_

When he was finished, he checked the first universe and watched the materials return to normal. Arceus concluded that there must be Time and Space to keep the world from crumbling apart, to make it stable. And Time could not exist without Space and vice-versa.

Arceus and Giratina returned to the first universe and the elder finally yearned for rest. He found a cool spot under a tree and drifted into a sleep while Giratina walked around the forest.

"Father, do you think everything in this world needs a counterpart?" she woke him.

"What do you mean?"

Thankfully, he's not mad despite of his child waking her father in the middle of his sleep.

"I mean during the beginning, when you were born, there wasn't anything. It was just pure nothing. But to maintain balance, this 'nothing' was formed into 'something'. Just with Time and Space. Time cannot repair everything. It needs Space to work. Space also cannot repair everything. It needs Time to work. They are also opposites, right? Hence, everything needs an opposite to maintain equilibrium. Do you think this world needs its own opposite?" she explained in her cute voice.

Her father sat with his mouth wide open with his wide eyes. He couldn't believe his little girl's wisdom.

"Tina, how did you know that?"

"I was just wondering maybe, just maybe, this world needs a reverse world? So that it won't crumble again,"

"Well, if that's what you think then let's try making one,"

He opened another void and did what he had done in the last three dimensions. Giratina kept watching him while dreaming of things she would create by her own. Arceus made everything different here. The ground is different. The air, the plants, the trees, the bodies of water; they were all different. In the Temporal and Spacial Dimension, it had ancient materials to contain power. Here, it had ice pillars standing from the dimension's empty sky to its bottomless abyss. It also had bubbles with images of the Real World.

"Tina, what do you think? Everything here is the opposite of those in the Real World," he reached her delicate hand. "It's perfect, Father" she smiled and played with his fingers. With a flick of his hand, they teleported back to the Real World.

"Oh Tina, I'm so tired already. I feel like my powers are sucked out of me," he told his child. "Don't worry, Father. Rest up and we have another fun day ahead of us," she hugged and kissed her father sweetly. "Thanks, Tina. Good night and I love you,"

"I love you too, Father."

* * *

The next day,

"Tina? Tina? Giratina? GIRATINA?!" Arceus woke up to find his child missing. "Where the heck did you go this time?"

"This world is so beautiful. Everything my father created is beautiful. I hope he'll teach me to create stuff," Giratina said while playing with two gems she found . She was deep inside the forest. No wonder Arceus couldn't find her.

"Tina?"

Well, he found her.

He rushed to her and carried her out of joy. "Tina, I don't want you to run off like that. You made me worry", he said sadly. He hugged her tightly and some crystalline tears fell from his attractive ruby eyes. "Father, you shouldn't be worried because I'll always come back to you," she smiled. "Whatever, I need you by my side every time. I don't want to lose you," he said these words filled with love.

"Father…" she too found herself crying in his arms.

Arceus suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"FATHER?!"


	3. Chap 3 - The Time and Space Twins

"Wha-"

Arceus barely said this word and groaned.

"Father, I'm glad you're awake already. You made _me_ worry this time," Giratina sighed. Arceus noticed tears pouring from her eyes. "If you're asking about the reason why I'm crying then I'll answer. After you found me deep in the forest, you suddenly blacked out. I had no idea why that happened to you. I even thought you'd leave me alone in this world so soon…" she explained while her tears continued to flow down her precious face.

"But when I found this weird thing, it glowed and levitated towards you. Does it belong to you?"

"What weird thing?"

"I can't explain it either. Your body engulfed it somehow. Maybe that 'thing' is a source of your power. You mentioned that you felt like your powers had been sucked out of you. Maybe you used too much?"

"Maybe. I had used it to make this multiverse and all. As a matter of fact, I am still using it now to control Time, Space, and Antimatter,"

Arceus groaned once more feeling weak. He was getting weaker by the second. "Father, what should I do?" her voice giving a tone of panic. His child was really worried now. Her eyes were still filled with her tears.

"Tina, try to find another 'weird thing' of yours. Maybe I need it,"

"Whatever you say, Father!"

She began searching for those coffin-shaped objects. She felt power seeping out from them. _"I've got to hurry,"_ she thought. Instantly, she noticed a lot of glowing objects around the area. Each object settled in places according to their types. A plate settled along the meadow, another settled in the lake, another on ice, and so on. "Oh yes!" she shouted with excitement. She gathered them all just for her father. She climbed a high rock, swam under the lake, avoided lightning, danced with fire, and took many more risks despite the fact that she was just a young one.

She went back to her father who was "slowly dying" while unbelievably carrying fifteen foreign objects.

"Tina…" Arceus slowly closed his eyes, smiling.

The coffin-shaped objects glowed again and flew towards the Alpha. One by one, the objects were swallowed by Arceus' body. After this occurrence, he felt his power increasing to boundless limits. These sixteen objects are what we call "plates" today.

"Tina, thank you for helping me. I thought it was the end for me already. But I knew you wouldn't let that happen. You still need me as much as I still need you," Arceus floated to her and gave her a fatherly hug.

Giratina proved here that she wasn't just a deity. She had foreign energy inside of her…

* * *

Later that day,

Giratina brought out the two gems she found earlier when her father was asleep.

"Father, I forgot to mention that I found two weird jewels – a round valuable one I found under the large body of liquid you made earlier; the other is an irregular shaped elegant one under the land mass", she approached her father with the same cute voice. He glanced at his child and smiled at her innocence. He took the gems from her hands and got an idea.

"_Since I need to rest from consuming a great amount of my power for the dimensions, maybe I need to create two beings to govern Time and Space 'cause Antimatter does not take a lot of energy. These are perfect,"_ Arceus thought.

"Tina, do you want to have siblings?" the girl instantly nodded which made Arceus laugh because of her cute eagerness. He held the jewels by his mind just like what he did to his crown and a blinding light enveloped them.

"Ow," Giratina shielded her crimson eyes by her hands. Soon, the light faded which revealed another girl and a boy. They were twins having the same face features. The girl wore a white robe and all her adornments are pink. The boy wore a blue one with light blue and metal adornments. She noticed the jewels rested on the girl's shoulders and the boy's chest. Giratina stood amazed at the same time, joyful.

"How do you like them?" Arceus asked her. "Every single thing you do is perfect, Father. I can't see any flaw at all," she responded with her smile.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" the boy interrupted them. "Yes, and do you know who we are?" the girl continued.

"Well, here we go again," Arceus whispered with a sigh.

"First of all, I am Arceus, your creator and father. You will not obey anyone except from me, understand?"

The twins nodded.

"This girl here is your sister, Giratina"

"We are pleased to meet you, Giratina" they said in unison while Giratina waved hello.

"Second of all, you" he pointed to the boy, "are Dialga, the Master of Time. You will control this cosmic power without any complains. You will do this until the end. You will also live in the 'Temporal Dimension' which is just through this portal…" he opened up a portal to the said place.

"Yes, master" the boy, Dialga, responded.

"And please, call me 'Father' from now on. You, girl, are Palkia, the Mistress of Space. You carry the same responsibility as your brother's but you will live in a different dimension – that is, the 'Spacial Dimension' which is right through here," he opened a portal to the dimension.

"Yes, Father. We understand you," they said with a bow.

"And one more thing, I will train all of you, three, so you can perform your duties as deities. Your training will begin tomorrow,"

"Me? What am I supposed to do?" Giratina asked.

"I told you before that you are my heir, my successor. So when the time comes, you will be there to re-create the multiverse I made,"

His daughter thought of that and she was overjoyed with the idea. _"When I grow up, I will be like you. I will create worlds like you. I will rule them like you. They will obey me like you,"_ she thought.

The twins joined the Alpha and his daughter. Together, they roamed around the forest chatting about the world they're in and some other kiddie stuff. After several minutes, Giratina decided to play with her newborn siblings. They appeared to be younger than their sister's present age in looks. If Time existed before Arceus did, Giratina would be seven years old while the cosmic twins would be five.

* * *

During training, the three children would participate actively especially Giratina. After, they would play and wander around the forest. Giratina and Dialga would watch Palkia swim and dance in the nearest lake. Sometimes, she would splash them with water or drag her siblings into the lake. They were quite a wonderful sight as Arceus watched while resting from their training.

When they would eat, they would take turns in gathering food. Giratina and Palkia would eat playfully first while the two males would eat, well, normally. "Females…" Dialga would mutter while Arceus would smile at his thoughts.

As years passed by, Arceus observed the twins as they were getting along with Giratina quite well. Palkia seemed to be playful while Dialga seemed to be shy. Palkia seemed to be open and gentle while Dialga seemed to be secretive and protective of her. Palkia seemed to act very young while Dialga seemed to act older than his age. However, they appeared to be very close.

"_Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia, Diamond and Pearl, Blue and Pink – complete opposites. But then again, opposites attract."_

The Creation Trio being together with their master was a touching sight. They make a good family even though the children only had one parent. Arceus cared for them equally. Arceus loved them more than himself. He would sacrifice his life just for them. They loved him back too. Everything went well but it still wasn't enough.

Arceus still needed help.


	4. Chap 4 - The Council and The Renegade

"_The Creation Trio being together with their master was a touching sight. They make a good family even though the children only had one parent. Arceus cared for them equally. Arceus loved them more than himself. He would sacrifice his life just for them. They loved him back too. Everything went well but it still wasn't enough._

_Arceus still needed help."_

* * *

"Dialga, I know you can do better than that," Arceus encouraged his son during training. He was presently teaching him his signature move, "Roar of Time".

"I know, Father."

"Just focus yourself and gather the temporal power in the diamond in your chest."

"Right"

Dialga began charging his power and made a small blue ball of energy in front of his mouth. It grew larger and larger until it was ready to be launched. Dialga closed his eyes and tried to fire. Mind the word: TRIED.

Even before he could launch the attack, the ball exploded in front of him and sent him flying to the lake. Giratina and Palkia giggled quietly as Arceus smiled in acceptance.

"Ow," the Time child returned from the body of water, soaked.

"It was a good thing that I taught you how to swim, Dia" the Space child teased.

"Yeah, and I just loved the stunt you made," the Alpha's heir joked.

Dialga grunted and blushed in embarrassment while Arceus ran to him. "Next time, I know you can do it" his father didn't lose hope at all. It was just a matter of time.

Palkia and Giratina already got the hang of using their attacks, especially their signature move – Spacial Rend and Judgment, respectively. They would just need to master them whilst their brother had not performed it well yet. Roar of Time is a powerful move. It damages the opponent badly and warps Time itself. But for some reason, Dialga couldn't perform it well.

"I just need some rest, Father. I promise I will learn 'Roar of Time' soon. I'll make you proud," Dialga assured. Arceus just nodded in response and gave him a hug. Dialga then ran to his twin and told her, "Once I learn this move, I swear, I can protect you firmly. I _will_ protect you. I will never let anyone lay a finger on you. Same goes for you, Tina." Palkia grinned sweetly at him and said,

"I already know that, brother. Just promise, you'll never leave me."

"I will never ever leave you. There will never be anything that could separate me from you. I promise I'll protect you."

And the twins pinky-sweared.

"How sweet you two are. You're too close to look like siblings. More like lovers," Giratina snickered. The twins didn't blush for they know that they only treated each other as brother and sister.

"Kids, I have thought about this for a long time. Controlling Time, Space, and Antimatter is not enough to hold the multiverse. I will be creating a council – a council that will govern all the principles in this world and would advice me in some matters but surely you three will be the council's head. And I would happen to take a break after its first meeting. What do you think?" Arceus explained.

The child-like human dragons thought for a moment and murmured to each other until they came up with an agreement. Giratina spoke up saying, "There is no valid reason for us to disagree. It is right for you to create this 'council'. We will be supporting you, right guys?"

The twins nodded vigorously.

"Alright then. I will be creating its members. Kindly wait for me,"

The Creation Trio watched their master create multiple creatures which looked like them. Some were tall, others were of the average height, and a few were tiny. Some of them were really elegant, having multi-colored feathers and all. Arceus also created their counterparts to maintain balance. The members of the council ranged from 90-100 beings including the Creation Family. The Alpha decided to name the newly formed council "The First Legendary Council".

"Let us all start this new era with our first meeting. Giratina, Palkia, Dialga, explain thy duty."

This event signaled the beginning of a new era…

_The __First__ Pok__é__mon Era_

* * *

_After several eons…_

"ALL HAIL MASTER ARCEUS!"

The multiple deities shouted in joy for the arrival of their leader, the Original One, Arceus. The Creation Trio managed to calm the crowd. Imagine 90-100 deities that could fit in the Hall of Origin. The Alpha strolled his way to his throne where he would usually sit when he returns.

Well, it had been so long ever since he held their first and latest meeting. Arceus had been watching the world in his own dimension so he would see his council perform their duties and protect the worlds he created. He gave more life to Earth - he created humans and ordinary Pokémon to live together in happiness. But this didn't mean that the ordinary Pokémon can protect the humans. They both need guardians. And the guardians were the legendary Pokémon.

He continued to walk head down, silver hair partially obscuring his emotionless face, and eyes closed only sensing the environment around him. He kept smiling inside while listening to his servants' comments. Some are like, "Master Arceus is so awesome", or "I can feel his powerful aura", and the disturbing, "He's hot!". He could also hear the three voices calming the joyful rampant crowd. Oh he longed to hear their sweet and caring voices again. They remind him of his first days in this world. They reminded him of his purest emotion – Love.

As soon as he reached the golden throne, he smirked and opened his crimson eyes. He opened his mouth to say something until-

"Father!"

The Creation Trio shouted in unison and hugged their father lovingly in front of the large crowd on an elevated area. This earned some gasps from few legendaries and silence covered the Hall. Arceus wasn't able to control his balance and the four fell on the elevated area's floor, giggling. The Alpha was finally able to touch his children, to hug his children. After several eons separated from them, Arceus finally got to see them in person again. However, Dialga and Palkia seemed to remain child-like.

But Giratina, she grew to be amazingly beautiful. She also became so powerful, almost matching her father's power. Arceus stared at her proudly. Was this really his little Tina?

"Uh, Master? Sorry to interrupt but you do know that we're in a meeting."

A certain legendary interrupted their reunion as the four smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, please forgive me. I'm just happy to see all of you again. I would also wish to hug you one by one," Arceus apologized.

The Dragon Trio got back to their places quietly whispering to each other until Arceus spoke in a voice that everyone in the Hall could hear.

"Greetings everyone, I, Arceus, have returned to congratulate all of you for doing a splendid job in guarding this multiverse. I was right to leave this world in your hands. Thank you for doing your duty well. Now then, let us hold another meeting about this magnificent world…"

So they started the meeting. The agenda consists of the amount of criminals raging in the world, the condition and improvement of nature, and the condition of the members of the council itself. There wasn't much of an argument since Arceus was standing with justice among them. The legendaries listened in awe to their leader's opinion and lessons. He also sent peace over fighting counterparts who mortally hated each other. Arceus loved this council and treated it as his family. He loved their members whole-heartedly and they loved him back too. No doubt, this was The Original One.

After the meeting, the trio and their master waited for everyone to exit the Hall to return to their respective places. Once they were all out, Giratina walked near Arceus with a puzzled face. Her father smiled at her and said, "I missed that cute face, Tina. Anyway, is there anything wrong?"

She smiled back and looked upwards replying, "I missed your voice, Father. Well, I was just wondering about something you told me before…" she trailed off.

"Should we stay here? I mean should we leave the two alone?" Palkia asked her twin.

"Nah. I'm staying here. I want to show Father that I can use 'Roar of Time' now,"

"You moron."

The twins just watched the Alpha and his daughter discuss something about ruling the multiverse.

"I'm sorry, Tina but you'll have to wait until I claim the need to appoint a new leader. There are several reasons why I have to appoint one. One of them is passing my superior test. It is done to measure your abilities and skills. It will be done after the new era is born which is millenia away but I know you can wait, right? Anyway, another reason is the dreadful one. This is when I lose a lot of my power or shall we say, weaken from other various reasons. Just please hope that nothing will take my life away, okay? You will wait patiently so you can inherit my position," Arceus barely explained the second reason.

Giratina swallowed every detail of what her father had said. She grinned and said, "I understand. I will wait for that test," but deep inside, she was crying. She wanted that position so badly that she could take someone's life away. _"Take a life away…" _she thought and walked away.

"I hope she's all right with waiting for so long," Arceus wished she would think as pure as him.

"Don't worry, Father. A few eons is just a matter of time," Dialga assured. It was always him who assured his father. He was always like this.

"Yeah. Giratina had always been pure ever since we met her during the beginning," Palkia added.

"I just hope so. There's nothing bad when a person hopes, right?"

* * *

She just sat there, crying. She just wanted to rule the multiverse. She wanted to prove to him that she can be a better leader.

"_When I grow up, I will be like you. I will create worlds like you. I will rule them like you. They will obey me like you,"_

She doesn't care anymore. She just needed the position. She yearned for it. She have forgotten all her childhood memories and waited for his return. Not because she missed him. She had forgotten him long ago because of temptation. This was, is, and will forever be her lifetime goal. Her energy she held inside her when she was young wasn't as pure as Arceus'. In fact it was the opposite - dark energy. This energy rose to swallow her natural pure aura that she could even kill a certain person or supposedly, kill multiple to obtain her leadership.

She had always wore her sweetest smile on the outside making her look like Arceus' Angel. But deep in her, she had always wore an evil smirk which she didn't know she had. It made her a Demon.

"_What should I do? Should I kill him?"_ she thought.

'_In order for you to get what you want, you should do whatever it takes. Even to kill your own master, your own father,'_ her mind told her.

'_You should be the one who'd take his life away. KILL HIM…_

_Do it, Giratina. You yearned to be his __**Renegade**__!'_


	5. Chap 5 - The End of the First Era

"AHHHHH!"

"SOMEBODY HELP US!"

"WHO IS THIS DEMON?!"

"PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!"

"MASTER ARCEUS!"

Thousands of screams could be heard throughout the horizon. Some are pleading for their lives, others calling their battle cry, several are screaming for Arceus' presence. But who was causing this chaos?

* * *

She descended from her living place with her silver hair shadowing her precious angelic face and announced, "Due to my father's absence for today, I will be the one to hold this special meeting. He is absent because of physical reasons meaning that he is exhausted from… few matters around this world. Anyway, let us discuss some important lessons,"

"But where are your siblings?" a tall legendary like her asked.

"Same reason," the Alpha's heir replied seriously.

The legendaries began muttering about the unbelievable reason because Arceus had already been away for thousands of millennia and only returned a few months ago. He couldn't be weary again this time.

Giratina hid her impatience for some minutes at the crowd and said, "Are you going to listen or not?". The crowd piped down and lent ears.

"We will be discussing about life. Give me your own definition on the word 'life'"

Some raised their hands and each of those gave their definition. Giratina was happy on their answers. _"Life is so significant for them. But I'm afraid it needs to be taken away,"_ her mind told her and she smiled. The lesson continued for hours and went quite well.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Reverse World…**_

"I'm glad Sister gave us a break from all these teaching things," Dialga said while the Space child nodded and added, "It's also nice that she let us rest here. This world is so complex unlike the Real World,"

"Duh, that's the reason why it's called the REVERSE Wor-"

"She wants to prove that she can be a good leader like me. I hope she succeeds since she really _is_ my heir. It's good that she pleases me well," Arceus cut the Time child's sentence.

* * *

"And that is the reason why the first life form, which is our master, was born or in other words, why Life was formed. Any questions?" Giratina asked. She held the discussion clearly like her father. She did it in his way. By this, the legendaries erased their thoughts of suspicion.

"None, Ma'am," they almost seemed like a regular class of humans in a school.

"This ends our lesson for today. You all are now dismissed. And please, defend Life by your own will. Guard it as what Arceus had told us all. If anyone or anything threatens it, I expect you to be there protect it,"

"Yes we will, Ma'am," And Giratina grinned and giggled in delight.

And when everybody returned to their living places, it started.

"_This is the time, Giratina. Eliminate all of them without your pathetic father or those retarded twins knowing so it wouldn't be hard for you. Imagine blood painting all sides of the Hall. Wouldn't it be pretty?"_

"Oh, it would look ssso elegant," she hissed with her demonic smile around her angelic face.

* * *

A silhouette of a female-like demon floated over thousands of corpses on the ground. Her background was full of corpses, blood, and ripped internal organs. The being could hear thousands of screaming near her which made her laugh maniacally.

"WHY WOULD I SPARE YOUR DELICIOUS LIVES? THIS IS FUN! CALL THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MASTER ALL YOU WANT! HE'LL NEVER BE HERE BUT IF HE DOES, SOMEONE'S GONNA BE IN TROUBLE!" she shouted in a dark voice and pierced a legendary's body through his stomach with her bare hand. She then threw the lifeless body into a river.

"_Worthless. I told them to protect Life but they're just too weak. I'll be the leader of the New Era in no time," _she thought.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Sister?!" a familiar voice shouted to her.

"Oh, hi Kia. Do you want to join me in my _bloody_ game?" she asked and Palkia flew to her angrily.

"Why are you doing this?! Father wanted you to be his heir but why the heck are you doing this?! He was so proud of you. WHY?!" and the Spatial Pokémon attacked the said demon with Spacial Rend.

"Would you just shut up while I kill you, you pathetic piece of Magicarp!" she countered with an unidentified move which allows her to disappear. Suddenly, she reappeared behind Palkia and gave her a powerful Shadow Claw. This sent the Spacial Dragon plummeting to the ground.

Palkia winced and barely moved until she saw the female demon flying towards her with her claw glowing.

"Giratina…"

The demon rushed to her and wounded the pink human dragon severely again.

"Do you like my new move? It's called Shadow Force. It helps me teleport to my desired area and is very exclusive to me. Anyway, I didn't know you're so **weak**, Sister. I hate this game, it's too easy. Now to finish you,"

"Don't move a claw!" a flash of blue appeared and hit the female demon with Draco Meteor squarely.

Dialga helped his wounded sister and observed the demon. She wore a robe similar to Arceus but it was heavily stained with blood and some foreign insignias were imprinted into it. Her pale face was also stained with blood matching her blood red eyes. The only thing that surprised the Temporal deity was that the demon bore obvious resemblance with his sister, Giratina.

"Yes, she is Tina…" Palkia weakly told her twin. Dialga widened his eyes in shock.

"But how? And why?"

"I also do not know, Brother…" she then fell to his arms, unconscious.

"PALKIA!"

No one, I mean no one hurts his twin like that. **NO ONE**

The demon, Giratina, grabbed him by his robe and used Shadow Claw on him but it wasn't that effective however, it made him bleed. She threw him to the ground hardly and used Earth Power which badly hurt him.

"Weakling, you can't just hope that you can protect your girlfriend. I'm the Arceus' heir, Giratina!"

"One, I'm not a weakling; two, she's my sister; and three, I DON'T CARE!"

Dialga fired a successful Roar of Time at Giratina and she was thrown away, literally. He limped towards his twin and took her in his arms again. He tried to wake her up and she barely opened her eyes.

"Palkia, I swear that I'll protect you. I'm sorry I didn't go with you. I was worried when you didn't return a few hours ago. I should have-"

"Dia, please don't apologize. It was my mission to observe what was happening here anyway," she cut his sentence. It was amazing that even though the twins were badly injured, they could still talk and walk.

"I promise that I will defeat her. I will protect you," he assured. Palkia nodded and hugged him to his surprise. The Temporal Pokémon felt that his robe was slightly wet and figured that his twin was quietly crying.

"Palkia, don't lose hope yet. We won't… we won't… die yet," he soon felt himself crying too when he saw Giratina reappear in front of him.

"What do you mean you wouldn't die yet? The fun is just starting!" Giratina said with poison in every word. She was about to finish them with Judgment until a figure stopped and pinned her to the ground. She heard him whisper "Tina".

She smiled at his late arrival. She had been waiting for him. He was her real target. With all of the members of the council killed, she could do anything to him. While the cosmic twins were watching, their father and "demonized" sister clashed. Finally, he came…

To his death?

"Tina, what is the meaning of this?" he glared at her in his serious face. Try to think of the movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life" and imagine his tone of voice there.

For a legendary Pokémon, his glare would win against a staring contest with Cobalion. For an ordinary Pokémon, this would cut the ability "Intimidate" and cause the opponent to flee shaking in fear. Even though, Giratina just smiled at him mockingly. Arceus held her by her neck causing her to choke but she didn't. She just kept smiling while baring her sharp teeth.

"I was just playing with the members and humans. What's so wrong about that, Father?" she said with sarcasm dripping in her mouth. Arceus tightened his grip slightly with tears forming in his eyes. Who wouldn't be sad? His (let's say) favorite child has turned into a ruthless demon who carelessly killed thousands of innocent lives. _"Why is she doing this? Is just a nightmare? I hope so…"_ he thought.

"Don't even think about hoping again, Arceus. I was waiting 'patiently' for your arrival now because I just want to get something about you and I will stop my outrage. And no, this isn't a nightmare," she read his mind. _"Get something? If this is something unnecessary, why are you doing this?"_ he thought and loosened his grip. He then pinned her to the ground again with psychic energy.

"Come on, you lazy old hag. Why don't you open your mouth and talk? I can't read your mind over and over again. Anyway, I need something important – that is, your position as Alpha. Don't even think about explaining that once more. I just took the second reason, that's all," she scoffed and teleported using Shadow Force.

Arceus was surprised when she disappeared. He glanced at all sides but there was clearly no sign of Giratina. After a few seconds, with a flash of light, Arceus was hit behind by a powerful stab from her claws. This caused Arceus to bleed around his abdomen. "Ready to give up and die, Father?"

She heard him mutter "Never" and she noticed the golden linings of his robe and eyes changed in color to a dark red making him a Fighting type.

"Although you are my favored child, you deceived me and killed everyone in the council. Good thing I was early enough to save your siblings. Now, whether you are my child or not, _YOU SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!_" and by this he charged a Focus Blast towards Giratina which hit her effectively.

After the blast, she stood like nothing happened. She was clearly damaged ever-so slightly. She flew to him at a very fast rate using the move Aerial Ace. Arceus wasn't able to change type because the move was too quick so he was struck effectively since he was in his Fighting form. Oh, so now they're even.

They flew to the sky and began throwing Shadow Claws with Shadow Force, Hyper Beams, and Judgments at each other. Despite his bleeding abdomen, Arceus still fought with his daughter like he didn't have a severe injury. Well, the thing that made him yelp from pain wasn't his abdomen. It was the pain to see your own beloved daughter betray you.

"Enough of this foolishness, Tina. I never raised you to be like this violent. Give me a good reason this instant!"

"All right, if that's what you wish," she started to hold out the fingers of her claws and continued, "One, I want your splendid position; two, I only killed them to drag you to a battle; and three, I CAN'T WAIT ANOTHER BUNCH OF EONS ANYMORE!"

She disappeared and stabbed Arceus with Dragon Claw. The Alpha fell to the ground and vomited blood. Giratina descended to him and smirked with pure evil.

"You do not, I repeat, _YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE HOW I REALLY FIGHT_," Arceus said with a pure tone of anger in his voice. She laughed and said,

"Make me,"

Arceus deathly glared at her and finally lost it. He lost his self - his self which consciously loved her with all his heart and life. A bright aura surrounded him which raised his strength, defense, and speed. He rushed straight at her and used Focus Blast. The impact was a lot stronger and threw her at a distance while Arceus flew quickly to where her body was about to land. He caught her and grabbed her by the neck. He then ran his claw deeply against her neck's skin to which she winced. At last, she was really damaged. There were bruises and wounds around her body. Everything just happened too fast.

"Oh, how would I love to stare at your beautiful face, Giratina, but apparently I have to do this,"

Arceus tossed her high in the sky and used Dragon Claw multiple times as she was suspended in air. This brought her several wounds which bled horribly especially one that ran from near her chin up to her shoulder. When she began falling, he grabbed her and ran his claw slowly above the eye going under. This somewhat partially blinded the demon.

"Can you smile back at me now?" Arceus said with blood creeping out from his mouth. His robe was heavily stained with his blood. He had blood all over him – from head to toe, but Giratina's case was worse.

"I-I won't… g-give… u-up," she stammered out of pain. Her glowing insignias weren't giving out the same amount of light as when she started her outrage. Her robe was torn and ripped badly and showed her severely bleeding cuts. She didn't have the strength to use Shadow Force to escape anymore. This signaled her defeat and in a chance, death.

"Yes, I know you won't. But here with me, you should," Arceus said. But even though she was in this state, her father still wouldn't want her to die. He continued with the final words of the era,

"It is over."

* * *

The twins watched in sadness when Arceus sent their sister to the Reverse World to live there permanently. He sealed the portal for entry and exit in this world. He banished her in solitude to think about what she'd done. She would be the one to govern Antimatter since she was the reason why it was created during the beginning. Palkia and Dialga heard their father say his last words to her,

"I'm so sorry, Tina. I really have to do this for your own good."

Before he sent her in solitude, he changed her angelic appearance. She looked like him but he changed that. It didn't fit her at all. He changed her clothes – from a white robe with golden linings to a black robe with red and grey linings. However, he didn't remove the crown which she wore ever since he had created her. Her eerie crimson eyes also remained. He gave her black wings with red protrusions and a golden headdress whenever she'd leave the world but he knew that it will happen after some millennia. During her time in the Reverse World, she would have a golden mask and three pairs of black tentacles with the same red protrusions. The change of forms is a result of the difference of gravity between the Real and Reverse World.

Arceus then had to separate the twins due to the multiverse's balance but they didn't like that. They swore to each other that they'll be together for eternity – that Dialga would protect Palkia for eternity.

The Alpha explained to them the reason why he had to do that. So they didn't have any other choice.

"Palkia, my promise will always remain. I will protect you no matter what happens!" Dialga said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'll never forget that. Just please don't forget me," the Space child said while tears were streaming down her face.

"I'll never ever forget you. You'll always be on my mind," he assured her one last time.

Arceus opened the portals to each dimension and motioned for the two to enter. At this, they'll never see each other and they'll be farther away from each other. When they entered the portal, they started to age and change in appearance. He muttered his last words to his children,

"Goodbye, children. And welcome to the new era…"


End file.
